India
| image = | aliases = Republic of India | nicknames = | category = | continent = Asia | region = South Asia | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Outsourced | poi = Chennai; Mumbai; New Delhi | 1st = }} India is a country in South Asia. It's official full title is the Republic of India. It is the seventh-largest country by area, the second-most populous country with over 1.2 billion people, and the most populous democracy in the world. Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the south-west, and the Bay of Bengal on the south-east, it shares land borders with Pakistan to the west; China, Nepal, and Bhutan to the north-east; and Burma and Bangladesh to the east. In the Indian Ocean, India is in the vicinity of Sri Lanka and the Maldives; in addition, India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands share a maritime border with Thailand and Indonesia. Director Waris Hussein was born in Lucknow in Uttar Pradesh, India on December 9th, 1938. He is best known for directing episodes of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who, including the very first episode, "An Unearthly Child". Actor Erick Avari was born in Darjeeling, India on April 13th, 1952. In addition to his extensive filmography, Erick has also appeared in episodes of General Hospital, Star Trek: The Next Generation and Tru Calling. Under the name Madras, the Indian city of Chennai has made appearances on the NBC television series Heroes, which aired from 2006 to 2010. Chennai was featured in the beginning of the pilot episode of the show, "Genesis", and was the home of teacher Mohinder Suresh as well as his father Chandra Suresh (although Chandra originally hailed from Bombay according to the episode "1961"). Mohinder Suresh taught a lecture at Chennai University promoting the advances of evolution in relation to genetic research, citing the adaptability of cockroaches as the pinnacle of man's evolution. He even made the uncomfortable comparison of cockroaches to God. After the lecture concluded, Mohinder's colleague, Nirand, had the unfortunate duty of informing him that his father had been killed in New York City. The two walked the streets of Chennai back to Mohinder's apartment. Heroes: Genesis The NBC television series Outsourced took place in the city of Mumbai in India. In the show, American blue-collar worker Todd Dempsey is the manager of a call center for a novelty store company. After his US ordering processing facility shuts down, his boss transfers him to the Mid America Novelties call center in Mumbai where he supervises a small group of telephone operators as well as a strict and unruly supervisor named Rajiv Gidwani. Though he is a stranger in a strange land, Todd embraces what familiarity he can, which he finds in the company of fellow American businessman Charlie Davies and Australian hottie Tonya. Amongst his indiginous staff are Asha, Gupta, Manmeet, Madhuri, Ajeet, Pinky and Lata. The character of Cece Meyers from the FOX Network television series New Girl is of Indian descent, but was born in the United States. Season two of the series explored a subplot wherein Cece was to married to an Indian man and hold a traditional Indian wedding. Points of Interest TV shows that take place in * Outsourced Characters from People who were born in * Ajay Mehta * Erick Avari * Shishir Kurup * Waris Hussein People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:India Category:South Asia Category:Outsourced/Miscellaneous